


Sweet Blessings

by setrevuo



Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo
Summary: A storm approaches but does little to dampen the love of two fishermen.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686037
Kudos: 20





	Sweet Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - WATER: write about your favorite body of water.

Waves crashed onto rocky sand just a few steps away from the docked boat, demanding its attention. The telltale signs of a storm stood menacingly over the inky waters. The wind howled with the foreboding news, and yet, it was ignored. 

Inside the boat, amidst the fishnets and buckets of chump, Jooheon crawled in between Shownu’s legs, resting his back firmly against solid chest. He then let his head fall back onto Shownu’s shoulder, where it belonged. In response, Shownu reached out to tightly hold his lover’s hands in an embrace. The two fishermen huddled together, their bodies a bitter cold but their hearts warm.

A sudden gust blew across the coast, creaking the boat’s water-damaged wooden hull. The wind carried sand lightly speckled Jooheon’s hair, hair coarse and dry from the years of the abusive salt water. A dusting of salt and sand had lined his thin clothing, which did little to protect his skin from the cruelty of the ocean.

Shownu brought an arm up to knead the stinging redness out of Jooheon’s ears. Jooheon hummed in response, almost a purring as he leaned in to the touch. Once satisfied, Shownu placed a chaste kiss on his ear. He proceeded to do the same with his other ear, switching arms while keeping Jooheon in a secure hug. 

Jooheon turned his head, showing that his rosy, wind-battered cheeks needed attention, too. With a tenderness reserved for no one else but him, Shownu stroked his cheeks one at a time, transferring his warmth. Then, ever so sweet and gentle, he placed a soft kiss on each side. Jooheon looked up at him, the back of his head now lying entirely on Shownu’s shoulder. 

Shownu’s attention moved across Jooheon’s face, and landed on a red-tipped nose. Scrunching up his own, he lightly rubbed the end of Jooheon’s nose with his before another kiss made its mark from above. He then moved neglected strands away from Jooheon’s eyes, and, for good measure, laid a kiss on his forehead.

When Jooheon twisted his body to face Shownu, a blooming smile on his face returned to Shownu all the warmth he had just given him. Shownu brought a hand up to caress Jooheon’s cheek, cupping Jooheon’s chin. Jooheon licked his lips, parched. Like a ship to a lighthouse, Shownu guided Jooheon closer until their lips met. 

They tasted of salt and grime, of love and sincerity. Shownu wrapped his arms around Jooheon’s waist to pull him firm against his chest. Jooheon raked his fingers through Shownu’s hair, and he deepened the kiss with a moan that intensified both of their urges. Shownu moved down to Jooheon’s neck, hot breath against cold skin sending shivers down Jooheon’s body. Hands roamed under Jooheon’s shirt, this time cold on hot.

Jooheon suddenly pulled Shownu back up by his hair. Shownu was panting slightly. A shy smile from Jooheon was returned with a nuzzle of Shownu’s nose against Jooheon’s cheek. Two foreheads rested against each other as they slowly blinked back into a calmer state. The two stared at each other in adoration, and their conversation in silence was interrupted by a droplet hitting Shownu’s lips. 

The storm was upon them. Signaling an end to their secret escapade, the rain hardly gave them a heads up before unleashing it all on them. Within minutes, a heavy downpour forced the two men to leave their cherished hiding place. The two figures stood facing each other on sand, with water all around them, drenched to their bones. In an instant, they narrowed the gap to hold each other in another short kiss. Their farewell was hurried, but with all the heart and all the love the two could muster, before they departed in two directions.


End file.
